The Full Moon
by Lycara
Summary: They said goodbye on the night of the Full Moon – a night now buried within the depths of their minds. They cross paths again, he being their savior and the girl now full grown. Feelings bloom as the memories resurface… And someone is about… Sess/Rin ; AU
1. Prologue: GoodBye

**Disclaimer**: No, no and I shall not repeat after this. :o I do own Kalya though c:  
**Notes**: Spoilers (maybe), slightly OOC, Rin is seventeen (17), and I'm sorry if there are mistakes and errors. I fail. 8(  
Also, I'll just keep the Japanese suffixes cause they sound better c: – though I might re-edit to just "Lord/Lady/Miss/etc…" if it doesn't work out. (makes no sense lol)

_Pairing_: Sesshomaru/Rin ;; other pairings will be mentioned within the story.  
_Genre_: Romance/Drama ;; T  
_Summary_: They said goodbye on the night of the Full Moon – a night now buried within the depths of their minds. They cross paths again, he being their savior and the girl now full grown. Feelings bloom as the memories resurface… And someone is about and scheming a dreadful plan. Sess/Rin ;; AU

Rewritten version of _Full Moon_; hopefully better this time… The first one I ever wrote was so horrid, I cry. I cry so much because it burns souls. So sad. But I have to say, even though horrid, it was creative (least to me). Ah, I miss my creativity; plz come baaack. ;v;

Lol the summary sucks, so sorry. ;'o

My OC is there, because, well, just for not-really-funny-because-she-fails-at-it humor. :D If you read the old one of this, don't worry, the most OCs I will have here will be at least _two_.

We'll I'm going to try… again. Lol, I wonder if I'll be able to do a chapter fic… Haha, we'll see; **please review** to tell me what you think about it – if a handful of you like it, I'll do my best to update, 'kay? 8D

This is just a short intro, by the way.

* * *

**. : The Full Moon : .  
**Prologue: Good-Bye

She sat on the grass, humming a tune – the moon was full and glowed softly, hovering within the dark sheet of black above; the stars glittered in the murky heavens. The meadow danced with the passing of the breeze, the trees rustling softly.

"Rin."

The little girl turned around, seeing a figure walked over to her. She smiled widely noticing the silver-white hair and golden eyes, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Immediately, she hopped to her feet and trotted over to him. She extended her arms, her hands occupied with glowing white flowers. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin found these flowers for you!"

He stood still for a moment, and then took them from her slowly – gently and tucked them away somewhere. "Rin," he stated again.

She looked up at him, her smile slipped slightly, seeing his expressionless face and cold eyes; she tilted her head to the side, eyebrows scrunched together showing her confusion. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You can't come here," he paused, holding his gaze with the growing wide eyes, "or there anymore."

"W-Why?" She squeaked. "Did Rin do something wrong?"

"No. You can't go there because…" he stopped himself and continued – his words sounding as it had been revised. "You can't go anymore because you're human."

She shook her head and looked at him, her brown orbs wide, "No. Rin doesn't want to go. Rin won't be a human then! Rin wants to stay!"

"Rin."

"Rin will be good! Rin promises! Rin doesn't want to leave Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin doesn't want to go!"

His voice was firm and commanding, "Rin, listen to this Sesshoumaru."

She stopped and bit her bottom lip; water welled up in her eyes, and then avoided his gaze. He continued, his voice detached, "You will stay in your village. You can't come anymore, understand?"

She shook her head. He spoke coolly, emphasizing the words – a small warning in them, "Rin, _do you understand_?"

The girl was motionless and quiet for a while, her gaze glued to the ground; she then nodded slowly, reluctantly, her hands clutching the fabric of her kimono. The grass rustled in the wind breaking the silence, he closed his eyes and opened them again. "Good. Now I will leave."

Her head snapped up instantly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No, don't leave Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He turned around, ignoring her. "Go home, Rin. I will not see you again – good-bye." She flinched and, without another word, he walked away – his footsteps making barely any sound – into the darkness of the forest; he faded from her sight and her legs gave out, falling to her knees as she began to cry. "Sesshoumaru-sama…! Don't leave Rin…! Sesshoumaru-sama…! … Sesshoumaru-sama…"

_Don't leave Rin alone._

* * *

Continue? Or not? What do you want readers? :3 Tell me, review all right? Reviews make me really happy! Critique is welcomed, too. 8D Also, I have a few things below to say:

1) This is a re-write of the old version of Full Moon. Some things might differ from the old one (like the many OCs…) and some things might be similar.  
2) I am also rewriting _Torn Inside_. Look out for that one kay?  
3)If you want to know what are my upcoming stories/progress-stats/etc check my profile 8D

And, again I will say: Please **REVIEW**!  
Take a few seconds off your time to do so? Please? Pretty _please_? ;v; It'd be very much appreciated. ;D

Till next time (?),  
_Yume_


	2. One: Captive

**Notes**: This is kind of rushed and a bit short; I do hope I did okay. There is an obvious chance of mistakes. Oh, yeah: Kagome is seventeen (17); I changed Rin's age to sixteen (16). :D;;;

So, yeah! I'm continuing the story 8D It might be slow but I'll continue it (or try to at least;;;) Can you bear with me? ;v; Also, please review! I'd appreciate it c:

Speaking of reviews, I thank you to those who did! It made me really happy! (and motivated me) x3 I wish I could give you something in return. ;A;

Um, so, here's the chapter you've been waiting for – it's short but please enjoy!

* * *

**. : The Full Moon : .  
**Chapter One: Captive

Again. She watched the ones she loved get slaughtered – her treasured people get taken away from her. She heard the cries and screams of the people around her; her body was embraced by her sister, a girl named Kagome – a strong hearted person, a fighter but kind as well. They were held prisoner by the guarding bandits as others herded more women over to them. Even with Kagome's protecting embrace, she could not block out the sounds for her as the girl stared in blank horror at the scene in front of her.

Blood stained the ground and the bodies that laid there; flames licked the darkened sky as smoke thickened the atmosphere, burning everything near the flaming homes and spread. She heard a scream that sounded like their mother and laughter. She felt sick.

"Don't look, Rin," Kagome whispered, pressing the unresponsive girl to her chest to shield her eyes from the sight and closed her eyes as well. "Don't look."

The embraced girl's vision became hazy, water gathering in her eyes. Everything was gone – their home, their family. She heard the bandits' snicker and laughs of victory; her body went cold, trembling. She vaguely heard her sister's voice. Her thoughts were in confusion, her heart felt crushed with utter despair – with lost hope. She heard her name but didn't respond, she couldn't – _wouldn't_. The tears blurred her vision and she heard her name louder. She didn't answer; her name was called out in a panic as she fell into a world of nothingness.

--

_I'm such a fool._ Kagome thought. _When Rin fainted I thought she died or was wounded._

She couldn't help but worry about the younger girl – her sister, her adoptive one. Her family had found Rin at the age of ten on the ground bleeding, wounded, and barely alive; a teeth mark on her small form from a wolf no doubt. They took her in and healed her wounds; in the beginning she did not speak but she soon did. They found out from a few villagers nearby that her family was slaughtered by bandits and that she was an orphan. It was then they decided to adopt her.

_And for her_, she thought. _To have seen it again… If only I was stronger…_ She paused. _We'll get away soon… I promise._

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her; they were in the woods – having been forced to walk in captivity by the bandits, their wrists all bound together like a chain. It was still nightfall and the bandits made camp in a small area surrounded by a circle of trees; there were three guards nearby slumbering as the others went to raid another village.

Three days had passed, still imprisoned, and Rin had not woken up yet; then, Kagome felt a stir beside her and turned her gaze to the form beside her. The younger girl began to twitch in her sleep and twist and turned, her face looked pale and disturbed.

_Oh, Rin…_ She said silently. _She must be having a nightmare, but what about?_

Rin began to make noises and began to sweat; she looked at her worried, whispering, "Rin?"

Rin uttered something, looking hurt, "… sho … aru… s… ma," Kagome barely heard the words but didn't get a chance to ponder on it as the form beside her jerked wildly as if in a panic. She placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and began to shake her, hissing, "Rin! Rin!"

Chocolate brown orbs shot open and Kagome let go, sighing. There was a grunt from a sleeping bandit as he turned; she let out another sigh of relief. She looked back at her, "Rin, are you alright…?"

Rin shook her head slowly an almost blank look on her face.

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong…?"

She just shook her head again in reply.

"Rin," she stated. "Something's wrong, tell me."

Another shake.

She felt her patience thinning even though they were still prisoners, "Stop that, Rin!" She whispered loudly. "And say something!"

The chocolate brown orbs met her own brown ones and she, again, shook her head, her hair fluttering lightly. "R-Rin…?"

She just stared, blankly – silent, _mute_.

"Y-You're mute…?" Kagome whispered in question – she didn't need to, she knew it was the answer.

Rin looked down to avoid her gaze. Her sister – her _friend_, mute once more like seven years ago… She didn't blame her, after seeing _that_ once more…

_Oh, Rin…_

A sniffle brought her out of her thoughts and turned to the younger girl; tears were flowing down her face like a stream. Even with bounded wrists, she managed to bring her into her arms in an embrace, "It's okay, Rin…" Kagome tried to soothe. "It'll be okay, you'll see…" Rin continued to weep and she tried again to calm her, "It'll be alright, we'll escape somehow. We'll pray that someone finds us. Don't worry; we'll get out of this hell." She was confident of it.

She felt Rin give a nod, sniffling again to stop the tears but they continued to fall. Kagome's gaze wandered to the sky, soothing the girl in her arms – rocking back and forth in a gently rhythm. The moon was glowing in the dark sky and would be full the next night.

_We'll escape, I promise._

* * *

I end here; I know – such a boring end and chapter D; I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you… soon? This chapter is like… Informing and building up the climax? (LOL, um… I dunno – something like that) :D;;;

Anyways, please **review**! Just a few seconds off your time ;v;

Before I go: Check my profile for future stories and story stats and etc... c8

Till next time,  
_Yume_


End file.
